Harry Potter
by Makesushi
Summary: Harry Potter is the youngest son of Fleamont and Euphimia Potter, he has one older brother by 4 years, James Potter. He's doted on by his mother, pressured by his father, and teased viciously by his brother.
1. Chapter 1

**AU. Summary: Harry Potter is the youngest son of Fleamont and Euphimia Potter, he has one older brother by 4 years, James Potter. He's doted on by his mother, pressured by his father, and teased mercilessly by his brother.**

 **AN: I don't own Harry Potter. We'll be jumping around before Harry's first year, to important moments of his life. Hope you enjoy and please comment.**

 **My plan for this story, is to update on Fridays, 3000-4000 words each chapter. Sound good?**

* * *

July 31st, 1964

12:32 PM

Wednesday

"Push!" The midwife screamed to the woman on the bed, who was screaming. There was another shout, and the order came again. "Just one more Mrs. Potter, one more!" The woman pleaded, until finally Mrs. Potter gave one final push, and a shrill scream filled the air as young life took its first breath.

Mrs. Potter fell against the pillows, panting from the stress of the birth. She looked up when she heard the screaming, and smiled, as happy tears poured out of her eyes. A sob overtook her body as the midwife handed her new baby boy into her arms. She held him close to her bosom, encouraging him to drink, as his crying stopped, and he settled on soft cooing.

Fleamont Potter was invited into the room, and he quickly rushed to his wife, letting out his own cry of joy at the sight of his new son. Following close behind him was a young, chubby cheeked, boy with messy black hair. The family all crowded around the little creature. "Welcome to the world Harry Potter." Fleamont whispered to him.

"He's squishy." Jame's poked the baby's cheek.

* * *

July 31st, 1966  
4:00 PM  
Monday

Harry had been a very quiet baby, for the most part. Never crying unless he really needed something. But lately, the poking and prodding from his brother had caused him to grow fussier. When his mother had scolded him, James had simply said that he was trying to get Harry to do magic.

Mrs. Potter was getting ready for Harry's second birthday, and sighed when she heard her youngest son crying. She put down the party planners, and stood up from the table. She walked into the living room, and felt agitation. "James Potter, what have you done to your brother's hair."

The six year old looked up at her with an innocent smile, a tooth in the front missing. "Nothin' mama." He said. He looked down at Harry who was sporting long lime green hair. "Just testin out the potion cousin Levi gave me."

The woman sighed, and picked poor Harry of the ground, and felt a headache come on when the hair began to get longer. She leveled James with a no nonsense look. "Go upstairs, and tell your father what happened."

The six year old boy pouted, and insisted he had done nothing wrong, but his mother snapped her fingers, and gave him a look that had him trotting up the stairs, but grumbling all the way.

James stood outside his father's office door, and paused, before raising his little hand and knocking on the door. His father told him to enter, and James stood on his tippy toes so he could reach the handle. He stepped inside, and closed the door behind him.

His father set down his pen and looked at James, clearly not amused. "What have you done to upset your mother this time James?" His father asked.

James pouted. "I turned Harry's hair green." He said, crossing his arms over his chest. "It was just a joke potion Levi gave me. He said it comes out after two days. What's the big deal."

His father looked upset, but not angry. He gestured for James to sit down, and the young boy did so. He linked his fingers together. "James, do you know why we didn't give you dreamless sleep potion last year when you were having nightmares?"

"Because I wasn't being brave?" James asked.

His father shook his head. "No, no, what kind of a father would do that?" He leaned over, and messed James's hair up with a fond smile, before it slowly slid off his face. "No, we don't give potions to kids under a certain age, because it could hurt their developing magic."

"Oh."

"Yes, ' _oh'_ James." Fleamont nodded his head slowly. "And what's more James, Harry is different from other babies his age. He was born with a rare disorder that attacks his lungs and heart. His magic is the only thing that's protecting him James, do you understand what I mean?"

James seemed confused.

"If that potion had disrupted the development of his magic, even a little bit, it would have killed him James."

James's hazel eyes widened in horror at the thought, and his mouth went dry. He slipped out of his chair, and toddled out the door, down the stairs, and into the kitchen where his mother was trying to help Harry. James had to stand on a chair, but he managed to wrap his arms around Harry and hug him. "I'm sorry." He whispered, trying to hold back tears. "So, so sorry."

* * *

January 1st, 1967  
1:00 AM  
Saturday

James was not happy that he was stuck looking after his baby brother. The adults were all downstairs having fun, and James was in his room, trying to get his brother to go to bed. "Come on, just shut up and sleep." He demanded. The baby was whimpering, like he was too hot in the blanket. James took the blankets off him, and frowned when he didn't stop crying.

"Rest little dragon  
Look at the stars in the sky  
Gentle twinkles up above all say goodnight  
Rest little dragon  
I'll keep you safe and warm  
When I have you nothing will ever bring you harm  
Rest little dragon  
Morning will come soon  
Well prance about the meadow all the afternoon  
Rest little dragon  
I love you very much  
I promise when you awake, I won't make you lunch."

James finished the nursery rhyme his mother used to sing to him when he was little. It was dumb, but now Harry was looking up at him with those wide green eyes, and silent.

"J...Jams!" The baby cried happily, and James blinked in surprise. Before a huge grin settled on his face. He picked his little brother up and raced down the stairs, screaming for his mother. She raced to meet with a frightened look on her face. James proudly hoisted the baby into the air. "Jams!" The little boy screamed as loudly as he could, clapping his little hands.

Mrs. Potter squealed happily, and wrapped her boys into a tight hug.

* * *

August 5th, 1969  
7:30 AM  
Thursday

Harry was 5 and James was 9. They were both strapping young boys. But while James was loud and always craving a new adventure, Harry was soft spoken and shy. James had seen his younger brother's nature, and had varied between being a kind, caring older brother one second to being the monster that lived under Harry's bed the next. James was always pulling one over on his gullible little brother, always picking on him. Such as was the case on August 5th. That was a day that would live on in Harry's memories forever.

His brother was chasing him, through the hallways in their home, and the two were shrieking like banshees. Their mother and father were out with aunt Dorea and uncle Charles, and the two young boys were being looked after by their 14 year old cousin, Levi. Said teenager wasn't paying very close attention to the goings on the home. He figured that siblings fighting was normal.

James jumped forward and tackled his brother, pressing his hand to Harry's mouth, trying to keep him quiet. The younger boy struggled to break free from his brother's hold, but it was little use. "You stole my caldron cakes!" James yelled, with a whine in his voice. "Where are they?!" He demanded. He lifted his hand just an inch to get an answer, but put his hand right back down when the young boy tried to scream for help.

James dragged him towards the small cupboard that they kept under their stairs. He opened it, and pushed the small boy into the enclosed space. It was hardly big enough for Harry to fit inside, and the 5 year old had to sit with his knees to his chest to fit. James slammed the door, and locked it. "I'll let you out when you give them back!" He screamed, and stormed away.

Harry's sobs had turned to quiet whimpering, and he felt like the small space was starting to close in around him. It was dark, so dark that Harry couldn't even see his hand in front of his face. He felt panic rising in his chest. He kicked out at the door, but it didn't budge. He felt like he couldn't breathe.

He was found like that, trembling, hyperventilating in the dark hours later by their cousin. The older boy opened the door, looking just as pale and frightened as Harry did. He reached into the cupboard and pulled Harry out, sighing in relief. Levi turned and glared at James, who he had forced to tell where Harry was. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Levi screamed, actual anger in his eyes, something that neither James nor Harry had even seen.

James looked down at his feet, not giving an answer as Levi walked passed them and up the stairs. He went into Harry's room, grabbed some new clothes, and took Harry into the bathroom. It took some coaxing but eventually Harry stopped shaking. He still looked shellshocked, still had tears rolling down his chubby cheeks. The whole night, he stuck close to Levi, and avoided his brother at all costs.

When their parents returned, they were not happy with James, and the 9 year old resented his brother even more, when that was the subject of his first for real grounding. Two weeks, no flying. It totally wasn't fair. Harry had only been in there for a few hours, but his mother insisted that he had done a lot of damage to his brother. That was also the first time James had ever seen his father truly angry at him. It was totally the worst. He was sent up to his room without dinner, while his parents attended to their traumatized younger child.

After that, Harry couldn't stand darkness or tight places, for the rest of his life. James learned of this one night, when the household was woken a few days later to the sounds of Harry's high pitched, terrified screams when he realized that he was in a dark room. James felt like there was a deep pit in his stomach, twisting up his guts when he heard it. He had felt guilt twice in his life, and both times it was because of Harry.

* * *

July 3rd, 1971  
11:20 AM  
Friday

It was finally there. Harry knew it was there because he could hear his brother howling with joy. Harry looked up from the breakfast table, and looked startled as James jumped around, waving a letter in the air. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" He cheered. He ripped it open, and showed it to his father, who congratulated him, with a pat on the head, messing his hair.

Harry rolled his eyes and went back to his food. He let out a startled yelp when James wrapped his arms around Harry's midsection, and lifted him out of his chair, spinning him around, before setting him down on the floor to stumble around dizzily. When Harry steadied himself, he couldn't help but smile right along with James, who began dancing a jig.

Harry turned to his mother, who was looking at her older son fondly. "We're so proud James." She said. She was getting older, the smile cause the wrinkles on her face to show, but it just seemed to make her look kinder than she already did. "We'll have to go shopping today, I think." She looked to her husband, who nodded.

So the family of four saddled up, and flooed to Diagon alley. Euphemia had to keep a tight hand on Harry, to keep him from having a panic attack in the small fireplace they popped into. They stepped out, and Harry gasped softly. It was amazing. It was so alight with color, with warmth, and cheerful chatter, that had Harry's heart fluttering in his small chest.

James was so busy with his parents, pointing at this or that, that Harry was allowed to go off in his own little world inside his head. When they stopped at the bookstore, Harry asked permission to go and look through the books, and was very happy when he was allowed.

He scampered around the books, and picked out a few that he would ask his parents to buy for him. He settled into a corner, and opened the first book. It was about potions. There weren't any potion recipes, but it was more about the theory and why you had to do things at certain times. He was about ten pages in when he was interrupted.

"That's strange, for a child to read." A young voice said. Harry popped his head up, snapping the book shut. The young man was about Harry's age, with pale skin, flat black hair, and a sharp aristocratic look around his face. The crest on the pin he had fastened to his cloak revealed him to be a member of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. The boy raised a dark eyebrow at him. "What's your name?" He asked.

Harry cleared his throat and stood up. He held the book under one of his arms. "H-Harry Potter." He held out his hand. The boy wrapped thing fingers around his hand, and shook it a few times.

"Very nice to meet you Harry Potter. I am Regulus Black." He pulled his hand away, and stood with his shoulders straight. He looked back at the book, a smile twitching onto his lips. "I have that one as well. It's a very interesting read."

"Oh, yeah, it looked like it." Harry said, feeling himself not being so stiff any longer. "I also got down 'Theory of Transfiguration with Herbology' and 'Muggles Through The Ages."'

The last one brought a bit of a twitch to the boy's nose, but he didn't say anything about it. "How old are you?" He asked. "I'll be starting Hogwarts in two years."

"Three for me." Harry admitted, shyly. "My older brother James is starting this year, we're shopping for him now."

"Oh, my brother begins this year as well." He said. "Mother and Father are getting me a tutor this year, so I can be up to snuff when I attend for my first year."

"Oh, my parents don't really do stuff like that. I mean, they buy me books whenever I ask, and they taught me to read and write, along with basic arithmetic, but nothing much more than that."

"A pity." Regulus said softly. "I can see you have a bright mind in there, I'm sure you will thrive at Hogwarts. I wouldn't be surprised if you found yourself in Slytherin or Ravenclaw."

"Slytherin, not so much." Harry said softly. "I think my brother might actually murder me if I got sorted there. Maybe my father as well." He thought for a moment. "I'm sure my mother would still try to love me." He reasoned with himself.

The boy's eyes widened. "Would they truly?" He asked.

"Well, maybe not literally, but my brother might make my life hell, and my father would never speak to me again. They hate Slytherins. I don't really know why, it's just that they do." He shrugged.

"Well, should you find yourself among the snakes, know that you will always have a home there." He said with a gentle smile, that seemed so unlike any of the ones before, devoid of the cold that still reached his eyes.

"What about you? Where will you go?" Harry asked.

"Wherever my brother _isn't."_

The boy was called away by his mother soon after, but asked Harry to write to him. Harry promised that he would.

* * *

September 1st, 1971  
10:45 AM  
Sunday

They stood around the busy platform, and Harry gave his brother a quick hug goodbye while he was speaking with their parents, promising to write home, to do well in school, not to get into too much trouble. That last one was a lie, and all four of them knew it. James was surprised at first, but hugged his brother close to him, and made him promise not to miss him too much. "I won't miss you at all." Harry told James.

"Bet you will." James shot back with a cocky smirk.

"Not a chance, Jams." Harry crossed his arms over his chest, and the two brothers smiled to one another, as James boarded the train.

When the train was leaving, Harry spotted his brother in the window, and waved goodbye along with his family. Harry saw Regulus in the crowd, and waved happily to his pen pal, who gave him a small nod back.

The Potter's returned home, and it felt strangely empty without James there. Harry stole a blanket off of James bed that night, and his parents pretended not to notice.

* * *

 _To Regulus Arcturus Black  
September 3rd, 1971  
Tuesday_

 _Dear Regulus,_

 _It's been stranger here, without my brother to cause me trouble. I don't have to sleep with one eye open any longer, waiting for him to play some joke on me. But the house somehow feels empty without him. I notice that father is at work, and mother is with her friends, when before I had never even seemed to care. If that makes any sense at all. Is it like that for you as well?_

 _I'm sorry I didn't go speak to you at the train station, but you seemed to be with your family, and I didn't want to interrupt. I wanted to tell you, I've finally finished "Potions and Theory" last night. The author wrote a sequel, did you know that? I'm going to find it at Diogon Alley this week, mother said she would take me on Friday. If you want, you can come with us, and maybe we can have lunch or something?_

 _How goes the tutoring? I assume that you're doing perfectly fine. Probably smarter than your tutor already?_

 _I hope that everything is well  
Your friend, Harry Potter _

* * *

_To Harry Potter  
September 4th, 1971  
Wednesday_

 _Potter,_

 _While it may also be strange for me, not to have my brother thundering around the house like a hippogriff, it is also a relief. I understand what you're saying, however. While my brother might be a huge pain in the neck, I still am fond of him from time to time, and I'm sure that James is the same. However, my brother isn't very fond of me._

 _I would be glad to accompany you and your mother to Diagon on Friday. I will meet you at the Leaky Cauldron at ten o'clock in the morning. My cousin Narcissa will also be accompanying us, but she will leave us to go off to do her own thing._

 _Speaking for Narcissa, she is engaged, can you believe it? She's only 12 years old. Her husband to be is Lucius Malfoy. I have met Lucius on several occasions, and he's very sirius for someone who just turned 13. But I must admit that I admire him. He's very intelligent. He will be in his 7th year, when you attend for your first year, but I will introduce you. He's your third cousin on your father's side once removed. Narcissa as well is your aunt Dora's grandniece, and your cousin Levi is her second cousin. Narcissa is my cousin, but you and I are only related by marriage._

 _My tutor is a slave driver. I have recieved my wand already, and he is beginning to teach me defensive magic._

 _I am extending to you an early invitation for you and your family on October 31st, this year for my family's annual Halloween party. Inclosed in the envelope, you will find it. Please join us, I wish to have a friend there with me._

 _Hope to hear from you soon  
Your friend, always  
Regulus Arcturus Black_


	2. Chapter 2

**`~`~`~`~`Chapter 2~`~`~`~`**

October 31st, 1971  
7:00 PM  
Saturday

Fleamont was working, and could not attend, but Euphemia decided to join her son. She looks beautiful, with her soft gray dress, that hugged her waist, and the shawl she had enchanted to shimmer softly. She had dressed Harry up in his best dress robes, and brushed his unruly hair that refused to sit flat.

They were escorted into the home by a house elf, and found the music. Euphemia greeted people she knew, and instantly looked at ease. Harry wandered away, and found Regulus talking with a group of people around their age.

"Harry Potter." Regulus said, his voice as soft and commanding as it always was. "I'm so happy you could make it." He gestured with his hand towards the group for Harry to join them. When Harry was sitting by Regulus, the boy began to point people out. "This is Alexander Avery, Cain Baddock, Justin Higgly, Rabstan and Rodolphus Lestrange." Harry shook hands with everyone he was introduced to with a smile and a nodd. "They'll be two years above you in Hogwarts, like myself." Regulus spotted another person and grinned. "And there is the last person I wanted you to meet. Lucius, please, come join us." Regulus beconked.

The thirteen year old held himself with an important air that intimidated Harry. He had long, blond hair, that was kept neat and tidy, expensive shimmering robes, sharp silver gray eyes that shined with intelligence. He walked to them and greeted everyone, before his eyes landed on Harry, who tensed up, his eyes going wide. A smirk found its way onto Lucius Malfoy's face.

"Lucius, this is the friend that I have been telling you about." He gestured for Harry to come forward. "This is Harry Potter."

"A pleasure." He said, shaking Harry's hand.

"The pleasure's all mine, I'm sure." Harry stammered out, trying to will his muscles to unclench. To relax.

"How old are you?" Lucius asked, the smirk still in place. "Not Hogwarts age, I assume."

"No...I'm almost 8." Harry looked down.

"Oh, so you're _that_ Potter's brother then." Lucius said, as it dawned on him. "Yes, yes, James Potter is your brother, correct?"

"Y-Yes sir."

Lucius chuckled. "No need to call me sir." He pushed a lock of his hair out of his face as it fell. "You're brother has made a few friends, they seem to be causing a Slytherin 1st year boy a lot of trouble."

Harry felt extremely embarrassed. "My deepest sympathy if he's caused anyone any trouble at all. I can't say I'm surprised though. He's just as bad at home." He sighed, and massaged the bridge of his nose. "If you would like, or you think it would help that boy, I could have my mother speak to James when he returns for Christmas."

Lucius nodded his head. "Yes. That would be wonderful, I'm sure Severus would appreciate it. However...it would be wise to make sure that your mother would not simply cause James to retaliate against him."

Regulus slung his arm around Harry shoulder, and pulled him over. "Come on! Let's talk about something better than this! It's a party."

 **`~`~`~`~`Chapter 2~`~`~`~`**

December 15th, 1971  
12:00 PM  
Monday

Harry was finished buying all his Christmas gifts. A snitch necklace charm for James, an enchanted tie for his father, a pair pearl earrings for his mother. His aunt and uncle got a shared gift of cookies the Potter family house else had taught Harry to make. He'd gotten Levi a large bag of chocolate frogs. That was it for his family.

For Regulus he had made the cookies as well as gave him a book on Vampire Origins with the hopes he could ' _pick apart the false facts, and tell Harry the truth at a later point in time.'_

He had struggled for awhile, before he decided to buy a gift for this 'Severus' that his brother was bullying. He had gotten him a book of joke hexes and Transfiguration Theory, and made him a few cookies as well. Then he had to think hard on what to write.

 _Dear Severus,_

 _You'll have to forgive the use of your first name, no one told me your last name._

 _You don't know me, and I assume that we we won't have the chance to meet for a few years still. It was brought to my attention that my brother has been causing you problems at school. I hope this book helps. If you can't bring yourself to do something so childish as pull pranks, maybe the other book can help you turn him into a donkey, so his outside can reflect is insides._

 _I'm very sorry for the trouble he's caused you. If you'd like, I can speak to my mother about this, but I'd like to have your permission first._

 _Yours  
Harry Potter _

_Ps: James didn't stop wetting the bed until he was 9._

He sent everything off, and hoped for the best. That Christmas was a nice one. He'd gotten mostly treats and snacks from his family. He'd gotten a book set from Regulus, they were all fiction with a note that told him his friend hoped Harry enjoyed them as much as he did. Levi had gotten him a glass dragon figurine. Surprisingly enough, he received a gift from Lucius as well. Just a journal and a few pieces of candy. But most surprising was the gift from Severus Snape

A short letter.

 _Potter_

 _Noted. Appreciated. Would rather you didn't. Thank you. The cookies were good._

 _-Severus Snape_

The gift was a potions book. It was for kids who were too young to do potions that was for sure. But he appreciated it anyways.

June 17th, 1972  
4:00 PM  
Friday

Harry was hiding in his room. He could hear his brother and his _awful_ new friends prowling around the house for the new game they all loved. 'Harry Hunting.' But it was never much of a hunt. Harry knew they would find him, and do _something_ to him, but he wasn't sure what. Even since James had found out at the beginning of summer that Harry had given Severus Snape a Christmas gift, he'd been really nasty towards his younger brother. Shoving him, pinching him, pulling mean pranks of him that really outdid all pranks before them, a few times even punching Harry in the arm or stomach. It went on with Euphemia scolding James while their father just chalked it up to sibling rivalry.

Then, three days ago, James's friends had come along, and joined in the fun. There was James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. Sirius was the worst out of all the newcomers, it was shocking that he was related to Regulus, and so closely. He and James would be the ring leaders. But that didn't mean that the other two wouldn't jump in to beat, berate, and harass Harry though.

This time, they wanted Harry to test out a joke potion they had bought in Diagon the day before. They wouldn't say what it did, but Harry guessed it wouldn't be pleasant. But they found him, and he was correct, it wasn't.

Remus and Peter held down his arms and legs while he screamed for help, but his mother and father were out for date night. James uncapped the potion and poured it into Harry's mouth. Sirius put his hands on Harry's mouth to keep him from spitting it out. With no other choice, Harry had to swallow.

The effects were instant. He started to vomit up slugs, of all different shapes and sizes. Bright blue feathers sprouted out around his neck, chest, and arms, and his hair turned pink.

"Oh gross!" Peter said laughing, letting go of Harry while the four surrounded the poor boy.

James kicked Harry's side a bit, making him fall over. "Eugh. Slug." He smirked. "Yeah, I'm going to call you Slug now, because only little slugs betray their brothers. As they surrounded Harry a chant of 'Slug, Slug, Slug' filled the air. They all left Harry there, miserable.

 **`~`~`~`~`Chapter 2~`~`~`~`**

July 31st, 1972

It was Harry's birthday. He was finally 8 years old. His brother had exploded a cake in his face. Harry begged to spend the rest of the week with Regulus, and he was allowed.

 **`~`~`~`~`Chapter 2~`~`~`~`**

August 17th. 1972

Harry, Regulus, and one of the Lestrange brothers went together while their siblings shopped for school supplies, and they went back to the Potter's house for the rest of the day. They had a great time, until Sirius and James trapped the three of them outside, soaking wet.

 **`~`~`~`~`Chapter 2~`~`~`~`**

September 1st, 1972

Harry was glad to see his brother leave. He didn't hug him, he didn't look at him, he didn't say anything to him. He did hug Levi though, and made sure James could see him say hello to Lucius. His parents scolded him, telling him that he shouldn't part on bad terms.

It was Regulus's first year, and his letters told Harry that he was sorted into Slytherin.

 **`~`~`~`~`Chapter 2~`~`~`~`**

October 31st, 1972

Harry and his mother once again attended the Black family Halloween party, meeting a few new people.

 **`~`~`~`~`Chapter 2~`~`~`~`**

December 25th, 1972

His gift from James was 8 dung bombs that went off in his face. Harry threw his gift at James and ran away crying, ignoring the yelling of his parents at both him and James. He'd really worked hard on that gift, wanting to patch up the void that had settled between them. Harry took the blanket he'd stolen from James the year before and threw it out the window. He spent the rest of Winter Holiday with Regulus at Levi's house, to get away.

 **`~`~`~`~`Chapter 2~`~`~`~`**

June 30th, 1973

So it continued, on and on, pranks and pranks. Abuse and beatings, and hating his older brother, Harry hardly ever spoke anymore, keeping his head down, and trying to keep his nose out of trouble. But it hardly ever worked.

 **`~`~`~`~`Chapter 2~`~`~`~`**

June 2nd, 1974

Harry received his Hogwarts letter, and had written to Regulus in excitement. They went shopping, and Regulus helped him find everything, just as excited as Harry was for him to be going to Hogwarts.

 **`~`~`~`~`Chapter 2~`~`~`~`**

July 31st, 1974  
10:30 AM  
Tuesday

Harry was running from his brother again, as fast as his legs would carry him. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SLUG!" A voice screamed at him from somewhere one the other side of the house. Harry let out a sigh of relief. They wouldn't find him if he got away in time. He could escape into the small muggle village just a few miles away from his home. He could hide out in a bookshop somewhere.

He opened a window, and frowned when he looked down from the third floor. He hesitantly stuck his foot out the window, and pressed his body flat against the wall, trying to move carefully, but quickly.

It wasn't really surprising that Panicked Harry Potter lost his footing. He had enough time to scream as he fell. He landed on his right leg, and screamed again, but this time it came out longer, and filled with pain. He fell backwards, and felt like he was going to pass out. "James…" He called out weakly. He gathered all the strength he could. " _JAMES!"_ He screamed as loudly as he could, but no one came to get him. He laid there for a few seconds, when he thought he heard voices. " _JAMES HELP ME!"_ He screamed, and this time there was a response. Feet came closer, and he heard a gasp.

James ran closer to him, and dropped down to his knees, grabbing Harry in his arms. "What happened?" He asked in alarm.

Harry pointed towards the window. "I fell." He said through sobs. James nodded, and picked Harry up, carrying him quickly, gently as he could. He gently laid Harry down on the couch in their front room.

"Watch him." James said to his friends who nodded, with grim expressions on their faces, as they watched their friends younger brother yowl in pain. James rushed through the floo, and came back a few minutes later with a mediwitch, from St. Mungo's.

The woman was very kind, as she patched Harry up, and spoke to him in a calm tone of voice. "Is he going to be okay?" James asked when she had given Harry dreamless sleep and had one of the boys carry him upstairs to his room. There was an uncharacteristic tremble in his voice.

"Oh yes, he'll be fine." She assured him. "Just needs a few days of rest. A few pain potions. The Skelegrow should fix him right up." She assured James, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'll inform your parents to bring him in for a checkup. Don't worry."

James looked uncomfortable. "You're...you're going to tell my parents?" He shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably.

"Yes, they'll need to know. It was just an accident, correct? Then there's no reason to worry. He'll be fine."

James nodded, and accepted his fate. When their parents returned home, James nor Harry had ever heard their mother scream so loudly.

 **`~`~`~`~`Chapter 2~`~`~`~`**

September 1st, 1974  
11:45 AM  
Sunday

Harry had held onto hope that the accident had somehow changed Harry and James's strained relationship. 11 years should have taught Harry better. He was running, or running as quickly as one could, when blocked by people who were taller than you, and while carrying a trunk. He could hear James and his friends looking for him. "Come out wherever you are Slug!" He heard his brother's voice call to him from close by. Harry opened the first compartment door he could, fell inside, shut the door behind him, and laid flat on his stomach. He heard Black yelling angrily as he passed by the door, shouting for him, and let out a sigh of relief as they moved on.

"Ahem." A voice said. Harry turned around and saw that he had wandered into a compartments full of Slytherins. They were all unfamiliar except for one, with long blond hair, who Harry knew to have been the one who made the sound.

"Malfoy." Harry said with some surprise in his voice. He turned back towards the glass of the compartment door, and looked around. "Funny seeing you here."

The Malfoy chuckled softly. "Are you hiding from your brother, Potter?" He asked, and Harry nodded, ducking back down when he caught sight of Pettegrew, looking around, just managing to miss Harry. "I assume that you haven't found Regulus yet?" He asked.

"No, I looked, but I just couldn't find him." Harry sighed in exasperation. He peeked up again, and let out a relieved gasp when he saw his brother and friends make their way into a compartment a few away from him, and sat down. Harry sat down and looked at Malfoy with an embarrassed smile. "Sorry for bothering you." He stood up, and opened the compartment.

"There's no need to leave, Potter, if you're worried about your brother. I'm sure Regulus will be here to collect you shortly." There seemed to be some kind of joke that passed between the older Slytherins.

"Can't." Harry said simply. "If I stay in one place too long, he'll find me if he gets bored enough. I've got to stay on the move."

"Oh, you know that most of us are 17, right?" One of the boys asked, with a raised eyebrow. "If he tries anything we can hex him."

Harry hesitated for a second, but the thought of extra protection really was appealing when one thought of the fact that Sirius and James would be after him soon. Who knew what they'd do when they'd been left of their own for hours without anything to distract them. He let the door slide closed and sat on one of the seats that wasn't occupied. "I um...thank you."

Malfoy acknowledged him with a nodd of his head. He returned to the conversation they were having, something about their potions class. Harry laid his head against the window and closed his eyes, he was really exhausted.

He woke, who knew how much longer, when the compartment door opened. He blinked open his green eyes, and saw Regulus. He perked up, and rubbed his eye. "I was looking for you."

"I figured." Regulus said. He squeezed in next to Harry. He took in Harry's frazzled appearance and frowned. "What happened?"

" _They did."_ Harry grumbled, looking down.

Regulus pulled out a handkerchief. "Does anyone have water?" He asked, and someone handed him a canister. Regulus wet the rag, and started to dab at the scratches on his face, frowning when he wiped away some dry blood from Harry's nose. "What happened?"

"That one was my fault." Harry admitted. "I hit my face against the door when I was trying to run away."

Regulus looked angry. "This needs to stop." He said, when he saw another scratch on Harry's chin. "Why don't your parents ever say anything?" His frown deepened when he touched one of the small cuts on Harry's cheek, and the younger boy winced.

"They do." Harry said, trying to wave off Regulus. "James just doesn't care." He gave his friend a small shrug when he looked aggravated at Harry's seemingly uncaring attitude towards his brother's abuse.

"If you ever need help…" He didn't want to say it outloud, and Harry understood that, really he did. But he appreciated the gesture anyways. Harry knew what he meant, and gave him a nodd. Regulus continued to dab at his face with the wet wash cloth, until all the scratches were cleaned, but he still didn't seem satisfied.

"Your own brother did that?" One of the older boys in the compartment asked Harry, causing the 11 year old to look at him in surprise at being addressed. The older boy looked at him, prodding for an answer.

"O-oh, yeah." Harry confirmed with a small blush on his cheeks. "My brother is kind of a jerk." He shrugged. "Can't be helped."

"Why don't you hit him back?" Another boy asked, a bored drawl to his voice.

"Because he's bigger than I am. If I tried to fight back, he'd squash me like a bug." He told them.

"Didn't he push you out of a window this summer?" Regulus asked.

"No, he was chasing after me and I _fell out_ of a window."

Lucius seemed to find that amusing. He rested a hand on Harry's shoulder, and smiled down at him. "Well, should your brother cause you any trouble this year, just let me know. I'll make sure the teachers handle it properly."

"It's fine." Harry sighed. "I don't want to cause any trouble."

"Humph." A surly boy grumbled, who Harry hadn't noticed before. "Potter is nothing _but_ trouble. If he hits you enough, maybe they'll finally expel him."

"Doubtful." Said the boerd boy. "Potter is Dumbledore's favorite, or did you forget that?"

"How could I? After Potter and his little friends almost killed me last year." The boy snarled.

Harry's eyes widened slightly, as he realized who this person was. "O-oh, you must be Severus Snape, right?" Harry asked him hesitantly.

"Yes." He said shortly.

"That's strange, my mother and father never heard about that incident. I'd think that'd be something a school would have to tell the parents." Harry's brows creased together.

"But Dumbledore sent out owls to our parents, to tell them about the incident." Snape told him.

"Then James hid it somehow." Harry's nose scrunched up, and he smiled a bit. "Just let me handle it. I've got an idea."

"Oh no." Regulus said, rubbing his temples.

" _Oh yes."_

 **`~`~`~`~`Chapter 2~`~`~`~`**

September 1st, 1974  
7:00 PM  
Sunday

Harry must have fallen asleep at some point, because Regulus shook him awake. He pointed to a large man holding a lantern. "Go follow him, he's taking the first years." He pushed Harry in that direction, and Harry followed along after a few other students. There looked to be about 90 of them, all tiny, crowded in together, in their black robes.

They boarded onto boats, and soon set off upon the famed lake. As they caught sight of Hogwarts, Harry felt the air leave his lungs. It was, in a simple word, beautiful. The high towers were illuminated by the lights of thousands of candles inside, and Harry couldn't help but think of how warm it looked.

Soon they were off the boats, and Harry discovered he was correct. The entrance hall filled his bones with a kind of protective feeling that made him shiver in delight. An older woman stepped into the room, and demanded their attention.

"Soon…" She began in a stern, but kind voice. "You will be sorted into your houses. While you are there, you will sleep, eat, and work with them. They will become your new family." She gave them a small nodd. "Give me a moment, and I will return, and the sorting can begin." There were people around them, muttering, looking nervous, and Harry couldn't help but feel the same way. James had told him that they'd have to fight a troll. But anything James said, as Harry knew, should be taken with a grain of salt.

"You nervous?" A voice asked. Harry turned around and came face to face with a boy with sandy blonde hair, and blue eyes. He grinned when he saw he caught Harry's attention. "I'm Batty." He stuck his hand out. "Barty Crouch Jr."

Harry took his hand. "I'm Harry Potter, nice to meet you."

"Same, I'm sure." He still had that infectious grin on his face, that Harry couldn't help but copy. "So, what house do you think you'll be in?" Barty asked, putting his hands on his hips. "I think I'm going to be a Ravenclaw."

"Oh...I don't know, honestly." Harry said with a shrug. "Not Gryffindor. Hopefully."

"I thought all Potters were in Gryffindor."

"Well... not this one."

He shrugged, and didn't pry any further into Harry's private life. The two engaged in lighthearted banter, getting to know one another a little better as the minutes continued on. Harry ignored the chatter from around the room, trying to block out all the other people.

The woman returned, and sighed, getting ready for the event that would decide his entire school career. Students were called, one after the other, taking their seats with their new housemates. Barty had gotten Ravenclaw, just like he thought.

Then finally, towards the end, Harry's name was called. He approached the hat and sat down, with his hands in his lap. He jumped a bit when he heard the hats voice in his head. ' _Hmmm, curious, very curious. A thirst to prove yourself, not a bad head on your shoulder, a willingness to work hard for what you want...where to put you?"_ It wondered, and Harry stayed silent. " _Ah yes I know just what to do with you, young man, better be_ HUFFLEPUFF!"

The hat came off, and the loud laughter of James and his friends drowned out the clapping in his own head as he sat himself down. He didn't want to look up, didn't want to see what faces James or his friends were making at him. One of the Hufflepuff prefects put a hand on his shoulder and smiled warmly at him, giving his a brief welcome.

Harry knew what James thought of Hufflepuff, what he thought of _all_ other houses besides Gryffindor. To James Hufflepuff was the 'throw away' house where all the leftovers who didn't belong anywhere. In some ways, he was grateful that he hadn't been put in Slytherin, then his brother's cruel amusement would be burning anger that Harry would never be able to live down. He knew that being in Hufflepuff was going to open him up to a few harsh pranks for being in James's idea of 'the wrong house' but at least he knew he would survive the night.

Harry had known for a long time, that the brother he knew and loved was gone. Dead, even since James met his band of marauders, so Harry knew he'd have to stay out of their way. Harry looked across the hall, to find someone he _knew_ he could count on, and sure enough it seemed as if Regulus was trying to catch his attention as well. The older Slytherin boy gave him a small smile, and a hidden thumbs up, and Harry felt the tension in his shoulders melt away as he returned the smile.


End file.
